


Kinnan, Boy Wonder

by Darkrealmist



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animals, Badass, Batman References, Best Friends, Card Games, Cats, Cosplay, Dinosaurs, Druids, Fantasy, Fights, Forests, Friendship, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Hybrids, Ikoria (Magic: The Gathering), Kaiju, Magic, Nature, Superheroes, Threats, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: An Ikorian poacher picks the wrong bonder to mess with.
Kudos: 1





	Kinnan, Boy Wonder

Kinnan, Boy Wonder

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Magic: The Gathering_.

Card Reference: <http://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=479712>

Summary:

An Ikorian poacher picks the wrong bonder to mess with.

* * *

“I’ll get to you in a minute! _Chew_ or we’re all in for indigestion!”

“Are you Rethel?” an arrogant, tough-sounding character snarled.

The prodigy tied up his feed pouch, recognizing the instantly odious garb and horned helm of an Indatha poacher.

Readying himself for a fight (or projecting his best idea of how that might look), he slid his glove to the bottom of the pulley-roped staff/grasper he carried. It wasn’t a weapon in the traditional sense; not the sort that could puncture the epidermal layer of a goriak, anyway. More a stylish accessory to the bright colours he wore and the wild dyed blue and green curly hair he kept. A big stick swung freely to trumpet how badass he was.

’cause that was what he was. BADASS.

But against a person, he could use the pole to whack them to a pulp.

“Astounded you know my real name. It’s the one detail about myself I try not to market. Call me Kinnan!”

“Whatever you call yourself, move your overweight butt aside! I’ve a bounty to collect!”

“A bounty?”

“On that gnarr there!”

“Sorry, she’s not quarry.”

“Wretched bonders! Sympathizing for the monsters…You creature cosplayers make me wanna puke!”

“Well, you’re a light through Zagoth’s foliage, aren’t you?”

“What are you? Twelve? Boys your age shouldn’t wear capes!”

“I’m fifteen, meatsack. You have,” he sucked in a breath deliberately, “no chill.”

“Won’t warn you again, kid.”

“Tell me, do all normies act this _old_ or is it just you?”

“Here I thought druids were friendly. Your mistake, sassmouth.” The hunter unsheathed a machete.

“Oh, I’m friendly, all right! _Lots_ of friends!” Kinnan plunked a tusked boot onto its saurian inspiration’s snout. “Look around these woods! I’m best friends with a flying manta, a boar dinosaur, a cat beast, and about ninety-seven others! Just try and mess with me!”


End file.
